


The Dreamscape

by LysCat



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an outtake from my story A Lesson In Fate.  It's not necessary to read the other one before this, but you might be confused on the two Elijah bits...as this is another E/E/E threesome.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamscape

Title: A Dreamscape  
Author: Alysia  
Category: Outtake from ALIF  
Summary: For Grace, who politely demanded that I needed to add another E/E/E threesome.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters familiar to TVD. I’m just borrowing them for my own purposes. 

"Yes…" Her voice was soft, but neither vampire had trouble hearing her, as if she'd spoken in a regular tone.

"She must be dreaming," Elijah surmised as he looked from the human to his alternate self.

"Mmmmm." 

The moan caused Elijah to frown. Apparently Elena was having a very good dream. He grimaced as Elena once again thrashed around on the bed. His gentlemanly side demanded that they leave Elena alone, but he found himself unable to leave the room.

"I want to come around your cock…"

While he wasn't quite sure about the meaning of her words, he recognized one word. The long haired gentleman pulled his hand away from Elena as though he'd been burned. Never before had he heard such things. The phrase immediately caused conflicting emotions to rise within him from disbelief to arousal to confusion.

"May I suggest that we depart and leave Elena to…recuperate?" He offered after clearing his throat.

Elijah nodded at the suggestion. "Yes, perhaps that is a wise decision."

However, neither man moved from their position.

"I want to milk your…"

Stepping into the room unannounced, having heard her words out in hall, Kol pumped his fist in the air. "All right! Porn! I told you she could be a fire cracker," he smirked at Elijah.  
Kol's sudden arrival pulled both young men away from Elena. They both stood up, refusing to look at her or each other. Elijah shook his head at his brother. "Shut up, Kol."

"You both have way too many clothes on…"

The new revelation left all three males in the room speechless for a long minute. From the opposite end of the room, Kol looked at his brother, both versions, with a smirk kissing his lips and one arched eyebrow. When both versions of Elijah became embarrassed, he waggled his brows at them. "Are you sure I can't have a shot at her?"

Kol’s words immediately served to pull the twinned versions from their stupor. Elijah lectured the younger Mikaelson on matters of privacy and decorum before his younger version rushed him out of the room; moving to his own room. 

If only Kol realized just how close he was to striking him for the comment! Even he didn’t understand it, but the idea of Kol touching Elena in an intimate way caused him all sorts of irrational anger. It was odd, because he’d never allowed himself to think on Elena as anything other than, first the doppelganger and then an ally. 

She was just as beautiful as her predecessors before, if not more so because of her willingness to put others ahead of herself. Yet she was unattainable for him, not that he ever should attempt anything with her. She, like Tatia and Katherine, was torn between two brothers; only a different set of brothers. The heartbreak that would inevitably be felt would not be experienced firsthand, yet it was anticipated all the same.

As far as he was concerned, he’d already been entwined in enough triangles to last the rest of his existence. He certainly had no interest in vying for someone’s attention when she was already entangled with two others. Then there was also the fact that she wore the same face of his previous lovers. The words that he’d uttered that day at the Lockwood mansion were said in earnest. He never wanted to find himself in a position like that again. Despite his resolve, passing thoughts flittered across his mind every so often; all of it ignorable. 

Until he woke up from his daggered state, that is. As soon as he did so, new thoughts assaulted his memory. There were unusual memories and passing thoughts on Elena, from experiences that he himself had never had. For him, it had been apparent that his younger version was enamored with Elena; and those thoughts bled into his reality. At least that was what he would tell himself when he would have a particularly flattering thought of Elena.  
When Elena began to toss and turn in his bed, Elijah leaned over and gently brushed her hair off her forehead. The reaction was immediate; and she stopped moving. He pulled his hand away from her, momentarily before grabbing her hand in his much larger one. His interest was drawn to their entwined fingers as his thoughts began to run away with him again.  
Since he’d attempted to keep Elena as separate as possible from his thoughts, he certainly didn’t factor in other aspects of her life. The words that she’d uttered in her dreamy state both shocked and aroused him. He was a man, and he had experienced much over his long life span; yet hearing the words from her mouth were more enticing than they should have been. Given the day and age they were in, he knew that it was highly unlikely she was still untouched; especially when factoring her relationship with a vampire. However, he still thought on her with a sense of naivety and innocence…or he had. 

As he continued to stare at her, he wondered what else plagued her thoughts. Her dreamy mumbles were nearly nonexistent, so he could only assume that any dreams she had were more tame than the first one. With his gaze never wavering, he concentrated on her mind; curious to see her dreams

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The place around him was dark, almost completely void of any lights, sans the area he occupied. It was not the first time he’d invaded someone’s dreams, but it had been a while since he’d done so. Closing his eyes, he used his supernatural ability to listen for something…anything. 

“I just can’t get away from you, can I?” 

He’d been so involved with his thoughts, he hadn’t heard her approach. Turning around, he barely had enough time to gather his bearings before she jumped at him. His arms automatically caught her, settling around her waist. 

“Elena, what are you-” Her mouth swallowed his next word. 

Taking advantage of his open mouth, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her arms circled around his neck as she continued to kiss him, silently begging him to respond. While his lips moved against hers, his tongue remained still. Pulling away from his mouth, she didn’t bother to remove herself from his embrace. 

“Is there a reason why you won’t respond to me?” Elena asked, glancing at him from underneath her lashes. 

Elijah was keenly aware of his companion. Never once had he ever received such a look, either by her or those who had warn the same face. 

“It’s seems a little rude not to partake in what is freely offered,” Elena continued then. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and she played with the hair there. 

“Forgive me, Elena,” he excused then, his hands were still splayed around her waist. “Am I to take it that you are attempting to seduce me?” He returned lightly. 

“There is no attempt here,” she denied in a firm voice. “You will fall into my bed.” 

Keeping his attention on her face, he noticed the area around them change. They were in an unfamiliar bedroom. He arched one eyebrow at her cocky words. “I will, will I?” He noticed his younger version already settled on the bed. 

Elena dismounted from him. “Yes. You both will,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Her outfit had since morphed into a black night dress that went down to her feet. It was a simple black number. She took in the sight of her companion, noting the way that his outfit didn’t change as hers had. She pouted at him as she brought a hand up and began to stroke his chest. “You don’t play fair…” Petting the area one more time, she turned around to move towards the bed, towards the time traveler. 

Elijah watched her walk away, noticing the pronounced sway in her step. He honestly couldn’t remember ever seeing her walk so. Had he been so negligent that he didn’t even appreciate her female form, or were her moves deliberate? He wasn’t even sure if he had the ability to pull his gaze away from her form, seeing her sashay her hips from one side to another. He felt an overwhelming urge to bend her over and ram her from behind. 

As she reached the large, ornate bed, Elena tossed the clothed gentleman a coy smile as she turned to his long haired version, already in the bed. Smirking at the time traveler, Elena noticed that the only thing keeping him covered was the blanket that settled over him waist down. “At least I know that someone wants me,” she sighed dramatically. With one last coy look over her shoulder, she turned back to the man on the bed. Kneeling down, she crawled over to him; making sure to keep her bottom poised high. Leaning down, she caressed the alternate version of Elijah, her fingers stopping over his lips. Her thumb brushed against his bottom lip. The look she received in response was enough to cause butterflies in her stomach. “I don’t have any ice cream this time.”

The longer haired gentleman brought a hand up to the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. “As wonderful as it tasted, I think your mouth will taste better,” he confessed in a whisper as he closed the distance between their mouths.

Her eyes closed as she submitted control to him. His arms moved around her body attempting to pull her closer. Elena moved closer to his body, kissing him back with all she was worth. Her hand traveled down his body, settling on his penis. She fisted the organ, jerking it to life. When he moaned into her mouth, she smiled against his lips.

Keeping his hand at the back of her head, he kissed her as deeply as he could while his other hand settled on her back, pulling her chest flush against him. 

Whether he realized the decision to move closer to the pair or not, Elijah’s feet brought him closer to the bed. If he thought it was surreal seeing a form of himself hover over Elena the night they finally came together, this moment superseded that. He couldn’t deny the electricity between them. Kneeling on the bed behind the pair, his hands moved to Elena’s waist.

Even as she continued to kiss the man out of time, she had been very aware of their audience. She felt the bed dip behind her, but she didn’t dare pull her attention from the long haired gentleman as he kissed her breathless. When she felt her night dress being pushed up, her heart started to pound. 

Elijah was keenly aware of the pair in bed, however his attention fell on the globes that were exposed to him. He had an overwhelming urge to ram his cock into her and demand that she not hold back vocally in response. 

Instead, he leaned back and rested on his heels. His hands ran over her cheeks as he moved to inhale her scent. Even though her mouth was still occupied, she still reacted to his actions. Her hips shifted slightly and she moaned into the kiss she was engaged in. 

When Elijah began teasing her slit, Elena groaned into the kiss. Kissing down the time traveler’s stomach, she pushed the blanket further down his body, exposing his throbbing manhood. Behind her, Elijah alternated between blowing on her sex and trailing a single digit up and down her slit. 

“Are you wet for me, Elena?” Elijah inquired in a husky tone. His attention never wavered from the sight in front of him. He waited for her reply before he spoke again.

Bringing her mouth down to the long haired gentleman’s penis, she opened her mouth against the hard length and breathed heavily on it. She verbally replied to the question, her mouth vibrating against the head of the penis. 

“I bet you are…” he moved back to his knees, 

The next time she felt him touch her sex, it was with a much bigger part of his anatomy. She ripped her mouth away from the penis and groaned into the room. 

“Even now, I can sense it,” Elijah added, his movements becoming more intense. He barely teased the tip of his penis in her slick opening before pulling back out. “Oh yes…you are wet. Tell me, Elena. Are you wet because of me…or for me?”

“Yes!”

He ran himself against the length of her slit one more time, again teasing her entrance. “Which one is it, Elena?”

“Both!”

He shifted his hips away from her form, bringing his finger back to her sex. “Good girl,” he replied, pushing his finger into her wet heat. 

Elena gasped into the room, her touch going lax on the penis in her hands. 

“If you wish me to continue, you need to go back to touching him,” he ordered in a gentle tone.  
Listening to his threat, Elena went back to exploring the time traveler’s anatomy. She attempted to focus on him, but she couldn’t ignore the magic that was being worked on her. She wasn’t the most experienced when it came to oral sex, but her movements were even more messy than usual.

Not stopping his fingered penetration, Elijah watched her inexperienced hand attempt to bring his alternate version pleasure. While she didn’t say anything, he knew that she was still young and oh so inexperienced compared to him…them. “Take him into your mouth, Elena,” he urged in a deep voice, his arousal obvious in his husky tone.

Listening to the instruction, she did as she was told. Her mouth opened against the member, taking it in as deep as she could. She was rewarded when a groan of appreciation was heard through the room. His reaction pushed her further, and she began working on bringing her partner to pleasure. At the same time, she felt the pressure behind her change. 

Elijah watched Elena bring the other man, a version of himself , pleasure. It really was one of the most erotic moments of his life. He was able to see just how striking they were with each other. Grabbing his rock hard length, he led it to the opening that wet and ready for the taking. He slipped his length along the slit, delighting in her actions when she began to push her hips towards him. 

She moaned around the penis in her mouth, the vibrations adding to her actions. She felt a hand on the back of her head. He didn’t force her movements, but she rather enjoyed the way that his hand fisted in her hair. Her head began bobbing up and down the length, her arousal even more heightened than before. 

Elijah teased the tip of his length inside her opening before pulling back out. Every time that he pushed back in, he went a little farther than the previous time. 

Her stomach coiled and her body was ready for him, but he never fully entered her. Ripping her mouth away from the long haired gentleman’s penis, she turned around to glare at Elijah. “Why must you tease me, Elijah?”

“My apologies, lovely,” he apologized, not sounding regretful in the slightest. “I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for me.”

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. “You know I am,” she replied in a dark tone. She would have kept the sour expression on her face, but the intense expression on his face stopped her. His eyes were a few shades darker than normal and it almost left her breathless.  
He watched as she gazed at him with open trust. Aside from her body’s natural reaction to his actions, she wore an equally wanton expression on her face. “Tell me what you want, Elena,” he urged then. 

“I...” She trailed off as he began playing with her again. 

He increased his fondling, not giving her a chance to calm down. “Tell me, Elena,” he ordered again. He once again moved to dip the tip of his penis inside her. 

“Oh!” She moaned at his actions, turning back to the man lying patiently on the bed. Her hand went back around his length and she began pumping him. When a hand closed around her own, she moved her eyes towards him.

“Just tell him what you want, tell us what you want…” He said, cutting a quick look to his alternate self, positioned behind her, and then back into her brown orbs. 

“I want to bring you to completion with my mouth,” she whispered quietly. “Or…” Elena shook her head. “I don’t know!” She cried into the room. “I’ve never done this before. I want it all.”  
The long haired gentleman leaned up and captured her mouth with his. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. “You are in complete control,” he vowed between kisses.

She listened to his soothing promise and she felt a calm settle over her. She smiled against his lips, reengaging him in another deep kiss. “You’re right, I can.” She pushed him back on his back and watched as he closed his eyes, obviously thinking she would return to her previous movements. Switching her position, she pulled away from Elijah with a smirk on her face. “And because he’s been so nice to me, I think he gets to go first…” Elena stared into his eyes, curious about his reaction? Wait. Was that…a flash of disappointment in his gaze? It was a so quick, perhaps she just imagined it? A moment later, the same smirk that he’d previously been wearing was fixed on his face once again. 

She straddled the time traveler in a reverse cowgirl position; something she’d seen in a porno once. She grabbed his throbbing length and slammed herself down over it. His hands immediately grabbed her waist, and both knew it would probably leave black and blue marks; yet neither could find it in themselves to care at that moment. Elena threw her head back at the action, delighting in the sensation. When his groaned into the room, it resonated deep within her and she moaned in response. Using her legs for leverage, she began to ride him in earnest.

Kneeling next to the engaged pair, Elijah stroked himself as he watched Elena pump herself up and down on his alternate version. He watched as her moves increased, her pace causing her perky breasts to bounce with each joint thrust.

“Touch me, Elena,” he ordered in a husky tone. He pulled his hand away from his appendage as her hand moved to take its place. His eyes closed and he groaned. 

Continuing to ride her partner, Elena began to awkwardly jerk Elijah off. She couldn’t imagine that it was the best he’d ever had, but he didn’t seem to mind that she was touching him. 

Her moves were spotty and her pace was spasmodic, but no one’s hands had ever felt so good on his body. His hips began to thrust in time to her jerks and then he closed his hand over hers to guide her to his preferred pace. 

“Look at me, Elena,” he instructed in a firm voice. He waited for her to meet his gaze before he leaned over and captured her mouth. “Since he and I are essentially the same person,” he began, pulling away from her lips. “I can read his body language. I can tell you that he is almost finished, and he wants nothing more than to let out his release inside you.” 

Elena whimpered at the picture he painted in her head. 

Taking advantage of her obvious reaction to his words, Elijah smirked. He eyed the man thrusting up into her, both sharing a silent conversation. “Is that something you want, Elena?”

Elena jerked her head in a manner that was as close to nodding as she could. “Yes,” she confessed in a whisper.

Elijah was very aware of his female companion. Even if Elena appeared to have no issue with the situation they were in, he’d get her out of there in a heartbeat if she grew upset for any reason. No, she could have breathed her acknowledgement to his inquiry and he would have heard it; yet he was still ready to play. “What was that, Elena? I didn’t quite hear you.”

If she knew he was playing coy, she didn’t let on. Instead, the tone of her voice increased and she nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” He replied, arching his eyebrow.

“I want his cum inside me…your cum,” Elena confessed then in a deep voice. 

Leaning back over, he placed a tender kiss on her lips. “Your wish is our command.” He captured her mouth one more time, plunging his tongue in her mouth. He brought his hand up to her body, pinching and squeezing her nipples. He continued to swallow her moans as her cries of pleasure increased. Opening his eyes, his kissed down her neck as his hands continued to squeeze and pull at her nipples. He took notice of the increased thrusts; every time Elena would push down, he would thrust up into her heated core. Elijah surmised by the intensity of their joint thrusts and the cries that neither bothered muffle; they were both closed. 

Her past sexual experiences had never been a letdown, though she didn’t have much to compare it to. Yet, as the man underneath her plowed into her willing body, Elena was certain no one had ever been that deep. Her toes curled every time they would thrust together. Between the sensation the time traveler was causing, and the extra pair of hands that pulled and kneaded at her breasts, she was coiled tightly to explode. 

“That’s right, Elena. I know you’re close…your body is begging for release,” Elijah said against her lips. “Don’t hold out. I can’t wait to see what you look like when you come apart.”  
Embracing the sensations of her body, Elena let out a keening cry and gave into her building orgasm. Her eyes squinted shut and she continued to thrust down on the organ inside of her. Her walls tightened around the penis and she began milking it for all it was worth.  
Elijah watched entranced as Elena fell to pieces. He took notice of the way his alternate version grabbed her hips, pulling her even further down against him. He too, cried into the room and let go of his impending orgasm.

Elena felt his release inside her, his essence mixed with her own; making her a mess of cum, both her own and his. 

As soon as she finished writhing on top of his younger self, Elijah easily plucked her from her position. With tender movements, he settled her on the bed and easily climbed in between her knees. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. “I think my new favorite view is watching you orgasm,” he confessed between kisses. “And as sexy as that is, I do believe it is my turn.”

Elena continued to kiss him, but as he mentioned taking a turn, she ripped her mouth away from him. “I can’t,” she denied weakly. Her body was still humming from her orgasm.

“Oh, I know you can,” he denied. Her body was still on overly sensitive from her previous excursion. He moved his body flush against hers, taking delight when she moaned at the action. “You have been a bad girl, teasing me like you have.” 

Shifting her hips, Elena brushed against his engorged penis. “You still enjoyed it…” she trailed off with a teasing smile on her face.

“Yes…watching you find pleasure with him…an extension of myself, was one of the most erotic things I have had the pleasure of seeing,” he replied in an easy voice. He grabbed her hands and placed them near her head before lacing their fingers together. 

As he continued to kiss her, claiming ownership over it, Elena’s legs widened to accommodate his body. Their tongues entwined and the pair settled easily on a languid pace. His hips began to thrust forward in perfect timing to their kisses. She was so wet and willing that he was easily able to thrust into her.

“Do you feel that, Elena?” He asked, thrusting into her fully. He felt her entire respond to his actions. Gazing into her deep orbs, he continued to thrust gently but deliberately into her. Unable to be certain if this would happen in their waking lives, he was going to enjoy the moment…and make sure she did as well. 

“Yeesss…” moaned against his lips, panting as she did so. 

Speeding up his thrusts, Elijah threw his head back as he rode her small, appealing body. Normally, he wouldn’t have been so eager in his actions, but she was already sopping wet. She was so responsive to his touches and her mewls of pleasure that were released into the room were getting to him.

“You feel so good around me,” he purred. 

Switching her position, Elena sat up. When he easily followed her movements, she brought her hands around his neck, using him for leverage.

The change in position easily allowed him to hit her deeper. His lower pelvis brushed against her clit and her sighs turned into sobs of pleasure. 

The familiar tingling he usually experienced when he was close to cumming, snuck up on him. His thrusts became more methodical and he focused on brushing against her bundle of nerves with every thrust into her. 

She felt another wave of ecstasy wash over her, and she knew she was close to experiencing her second orgasm in a matter of minutes. She couldn’t remember the last time her body tingled in such a way. She’d never been so sensitive to someone’s touch before. 

“I’m…I think I’m gonna…” she panted into the room before her mouth moved to his shoulder. She sloppily began to lick and nip the area. 

“Let go, Elena,” Elijah grunted between his ground teeth. It was taking all he had not to finish prematurely, at least not without bringing her to the brink as well. 

Listening to his words, the tiny brunette let the feelings she’d been experiencing wash over her. She let go, trusting him to catch her as she toppled over the edge. 

The moment he felt her walls begin to flutter around him, Elijah let go. Capturing her mouth with his, he surged forward one last time, shooting jet after jet of his cum inside her.

Falling back on the bed, Elijah followed her down. 

He collapsed on top of her body, kissing every inch of skin he could easily reach. He remained conscious of his weight, using the strength of his arms to keep him from squishing her.  
As soon as she felt his tender kisses, Elena held his body against her breast using arm her free hand began running through his hair. 

“You have no idea how much I wish this was real,” she confessed in a soft voice, staring into the space before her. 

As soon as he heard the small confession, Elijah pulled away from her as if her near presence burned him. Around them, the scene began to fade, including his alternate version…a passing thought he hadn’t had until that very second. When the darkness claimed the area around them, he looked down at his fully clothed body before turning his attention back to Elena. She wore the same clothes she had before he entered the dream state, only this time, she also adorned an air of sadness.

“You want this?” He asked after a moment. Had he heard that right? He didn’t dare tear his gaze away from her, afraid that if he did so, she’d disappear.

Elena shook her head. “What does it matter?” She asked with a twisted smirk on her lips. “Nothing will ever come of this,” the brunette added with a dejected sigh. “You will never desire me like this…not after them.”

A twisted sense of dread settled over him. Them. He didn’t have to inquire who it was she spoke of, and to do so would be an insult. He wouldn’t address it then, but the comment was enough to tuck away for a later date. Instead, he focused on the fact that she didn’t appear to have issues with what had just taken place…even if it was only a dream. “And am I to settle under the assumption that you would like more from me?” His voice was stilted and unsure, but it was something that he wanted to know…no, he needed to know. He wasn’t sure why, or if anything would come from it, but he desired an answer.

Elena waved away the question. “It would never happen in real life,” she denied in a sad tone. She and Elijah had already settled on their respective sides, yes they worked together, but always for the ‘other’ side. Aside from that, she was still attempting to deal with Stefan and Damon. The last thing she needed was to add another man to the list. 

“Elena…” He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Should he go with honesty and tell her that the subject of their dream was a product of his imagination? Or had it be been hers? She already seemed aware of that, though he was sure she thought she imagined his form. 

“It’s okay,” she denied. “I’ve learned to live with disappointment before,” the brunette added. “Besides, with an imagination like this…who could possibly top this?” 

He stared down at the young woman. If she only knew… He wasn’t sure what exactly had taken place, but he knew that it was something life altering…at least for him. The experience would be something he would think on often.

The End


End file.
